Unbearable
by omgitschaeji
Summary: Mikan is getting bullied by the one and only Luna... Everyone is worried and want to protect her. her smile fadded and bit by bit her life is falling apart. can Natsume help her before she ignores everyone? NxM
1. Chapter 1

YEAHH… I do **not **own Gakuen Alice….

first fanfiction story! sorry if its bad...

* * *

It was another school day and Luna was messing up Mikan's life bit by bit. A while ago, Mikan started to slowly stop smiling, but fast enough to make everyone notice the change. 

Her eyes opened to find out that she was still in her own room.

_Good. That was only a dream, I thought Luna really did kill Natsume…_

She went out of her bed, (1 star bed of course) and took a nice long shower, a little too long that she was late for her class.

_Oh crap, im late….again!_

Mikan quickly dressed into her school uniform, she took a quick glace at the mirror,

_Oh woops! i forgot to tie my hair! i hope it doesnt look bad..._

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

* * *

In class…

"Oi, Imai where the heck is polka dots?" asked Natsume reading his manga as usual.

Hotaru tossed her head around in her seat and glared at him, "I don't know, why don't _you_ go and find her instead of bossing others around?"

Natsume glared back, "why would I look for an idiot like her?"

Ruka became nervous of the suspense the two of them were giving him and without knowing he began to blush. Natsume and Hotaru noticed this and ignored each other.

"Hey Natsume, stop wondering about that jerk, she keeps bullying me and I need to you protect me from her, please?" Luna smirked, holding on to Natsume's arm.

The whole class was silent when they saw that Natsume did not even twitch when she was so close to him. Permy (sorry can't remember her name) glared at Luna and Luna smirked at Permy. They were causing extreme suspence when Jinno came through the door, he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Everyone get seated **NOW**!" he shouted, slamming his books onto his desk.

The class got quiet and immediately took a seat. Just then Mikan came skipping though the door. Everyone was surprised because..

1. Her hair was down

2. it was silent and then all of a sudden the door opened.

"Gomen…" she blushed as she looked around and saw eveyone starring.

Jinno's frustration was unbearable, "Sakura Mikan! YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN LATE TO CLASS!"

Mikan was surprised that he can be so mad at a little thing; instead she had to suffer 3 weeks of detention. Luna smirked and held on to Natsume tightly. Mikan looked up and saw that she was holding on to him, expressionless, she walked to her new seat.

_Eh, she does look better with her hair down…why does she looks so down today?………….WHAT AM I THINKING?!!?!_

Koko looked up and giggled at Natsume.

Natsume quickly turned around, _If you say this to anyone, I will burn you to death!_

Koko got the message and looked at the teacher again. When class was over everyone went out to lunch except Natsume, Luna, Ruka, and of course Mikan.

"Eh, Ruka lets go" Natsume said, still letting Luna hold onto his arm.

Luna giggled, "Natsume come sit with me at lunch!"

Mikan looked up, her eyes filled with pain, Natsume tried to ignore it but it hurt him inside. Ruka saw this and looked down. Silence filled their atmosphere when Luna suddenly broke it.

"Come on!" she said, this time loosing her patience while tugging onto Natsume's arm.

_Why can't I say anything?_ Mikan had a flashback of what Luna said in the storage room holding onto her neck. She had fear of her and also wanted to protect her friends.

She looked down at her feet and held back all her frustration. Instead she got up and heading to the door without a single word.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Your detention didn't end!" Jinno shouted.

Mikan looked up, "Gomen, I'll make it up later"

Without hesitation, she left the door, leaving shocked Jinno, Natsume, and Ruka while Luna was behind smirking.

* * *

**YUP YUP! DONE WITH CHAPTER 1! thanks for reading it..please leave comments or suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, sorry I made the first one so short…tehehehe… i hate making long ones so i decided short and simple! but since the chapters are short, im gonna make LOTS A chapters! YAYYYYYYYYY!

Anyways I'll start back from chapter 1 to refresh your memories!

* * *

_She looked down at her feet and held back all her frustration. Instead she got up and heading to the door without a single word._

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going? Your detention didn't end!" Jinno shouted._

_Mikan looked up, "Gomen, I'll make it up later" _

_Without hesitation, she left the door leaving shocked Jinno, Natsume, and Ruka._

* * *

Chapter 2

_What's wrong with me lately? I cant breath, that reminds me, how come Luna knows about my mom?_

Mikan was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she bumped into her sempai Tsubasa

"Gomen….sempai..."

Tsubasa frowned, "Neh Mikan is something wrong?" he asked looking rather worried.

Mikan looked up; _don't bring attention to yourself…_

"Eh? Im fine" she said forcing a smile to form on her face.

Her sempai knew that she was faking, but it hurt him to know that he couldn't help her, knowing that she spill anything out.

"Alright, please don't be so down, I heard rumors about you but everyone knows that they are all fake" he said, forcing a smile as well

Of course there were **some** who believed in these rumors, and both Mikan and her sempai knew.

Mikan walked off without saying another word, she was upset because once again, she made another person worry for her.

_I just want to rest…_ she thought, emotionless.

When she looked up, she noticed that the sakura tree was right in front of her, Mikan started getting flashbacks of Natsume and her when they talked often. She allowed herself to smile, but then she frowned when she thought of Luna and Natsume.

_Why do I even care if he's with another girl?_

She sat down under the tree and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Ruka, Natsume, and Luna were walking back to class when they spotted Hotaru pointing her baka gun at them. 

Ruka sighed, "what is it Imai?" he said hesitantly

"What did you do to Mikan? She went missing a few hours ago" her face grew serious as she turned to point her baka gun at each person at a time.

Natsume looked up, _what is that idiot doing now?_

Of course this was what he thought, but in his heart he was in a panic and worrying.

"Sakura went missing?" Ruka asked, as if he was talking to himself.

Hotaru lowered her baka gun sighing, "well i still have my eyes on you huuga, but im going to class"

Hotaru walked off while Ruka Natsume and Luna were following close behind without another word.

By the time all of them reached the classroom, everyone was whispering to each other about Mikan.

"I heard she got in trouble again by Jinno"

"Really? What did she do?"

"Supposedly she tried to get out of detention by showing her undies to him"

"What a pervert!"

Natsume pretended not to notice and sat down in his usual seat covering his face with his manga. Luna smirked and Ruka's face was full of worried expressions. The door opened, everyone was expecting Mikan, but it was Narumi.

He looked around, "does anyone know were Mikan went again?"

Everyone was silent.

Narumi sighed, "well then, lets continue shall we?"

He gave attendence (as usual, Natsume didnt answer)

"Well class! I have another meeting so be good with your subie okayy?" Narumi said smiling while pulling the poor subsitue into the classroom.

* * *

Mikan woke up when she heard her stomach growling at her. 

_Alright, lets go to lunch then_

She stood up and checked her watch.

_EHH??!! Its already been 2 hours! I missed a whole class time!_

Mikan was about to leave when she saw someone up on the branches of the sakura tree.

"Oi were you here the whole time idiot?" said Natsume.

_That's strange, hes not with Luna but I still feel her presence…_

"th-that's none of your business!!"

"what's wrong with you? So selfish to make others worry? You've changed" Natsume said, still not looking down from the branches above.

"Na—tsume….gomen…but please do me a favor and don't talk to…me…" Mikan covered her face with her bangs and walked away…

Natsume looked down, filled with pain forcing himself to ignore it as she blurred away from his vision.

"good choice Sakura…" smirked someone from behind the bushes.

* * *

**Okay...chapter 2 is complete! im accually making chapter 3 right now so please look for new updates! ok..i would start making chapter 3 but its 12 and im gonna sleep...goodnite!**


	3. Chapter 3

OK! To refresh our memories AGAIN

"_what's wrong with you? So selfish to make others worry? You've changed"_

"_Na—tsume….gomen…but please do me a favor and don't talk to…me…" Mikan covered her face with her bangs and walked away…_

"

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsume looked down after Mikan left.

"Come out"

Luna popped out from behind the bushes.

"I never knew someone like **you** could care for a girl like **her**, you're just like your mother, stubborn as ever"

Natsume remained emotionless, but in his head he had many questions. He closed his manga and jumped down from the tree, slowly walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going without me?" Luna called.

Natsume quickly turned around and glared at her, "if you do anything to _her_ then I will burn you" (by _her_ he meant Mikan).

Luna laughed, "so I _am_ right you disgust me, _just shutup"_

* * *

Mikan was so upset that she didn't know what to do; instead she walked away from the school and decided to go to central town. 

_I hope skipping one day of class wouldn't hurt…._

She waited at the bus stop and remembered that it was near Natsume's birthday.

_Maybe I should buy him something…would giving a gift be bringing attention to me?_

Mikan sat silently wondering what she should do. In the end, she decided to give him the present. At central town, she went to every store with her one year of savings (1,000 rabbits) looking for the perfect present to buy Natsume. For the first time in a while, she was enjoying herself when something caught her eyes.

"Excuse me sir? What is that stone for?"

The shopkeeper turned around, "that's the wish stone, if you make one wish then it comes true,(sadly you can only make one…) but it might take some time for it to come true, sometimes a year, sometimes a month, and if you're lucky, the next day!"

Mikan's eyes brightened, _that stone has the same color as Natsume's eyes…_

"How much is it?"

"800 rabbits"

She frowned, _all my rabbits will disappear when it took me so long to gather that much…_

"I'll take it!" she smiled.

* * *

When she got back to the school grounds, she checked her watch. 

_Hmm, schools over….oh well I guess that's a good thing…_

Holding the wish stone, she went up to her room. She forgot to ask the shopkeeper to wrap the present for her. Mikan decided to wrap it up herself. She looked around at her suroundings, there wasn't much so she decided to get as creative as possible.

"There! It's done!"

The wish stone was covered in newspaper making it look like a stuffed newspaper ball with tape all over it. (NOT SO CREATIVE)

_my masterpiece!_

She placed it on her desk and checked her watch, 10:30 she yawned and dozed off to sleep.

…

* * *

"NATSUME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted a voice right next to him.

Natsume moaned, "hn…"

He opened his eyes and there stood Ruka, Permy & co,Koko, Baldy (forgot his name, the one with fly Alice), and Hotaru smiling dumbly at him. (Of course Hotaru was only glaring).

_Where's Mikan?_

"She's still sleeping" Koko replied quickly.

Natsume glared at him, "Let me go back to sleep" he said slowly going back to his original position.

All of a sudden he felt as if something sharp hit him. He turned around to see Hotaru used her baka gun again.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, wake up" she said emotionless.

Natsume glarred and tried to burn her baka gun.

"Sorry but i made this fire proof"

Everyone sweat drops (anime style).

"Anyways, this is my present, this boy made me buy one, im going to go now" said Hotaru tossing over a small box while pointing to the embaressed Ruka.

"hn…"

"Natsume! We all bought you chocolate and cookies!" cried Permy & co.

click

Everyone turned around and Hotaru was taking pictures of Natsume who just woke up. Before long, the camera was turned into ashes.

"You are going to pay for that, which was a special Alice camera, it cost 1000 rabbits, now pay up"

"hn...looks like you couldnt even make a fire proof camera" Natsume said, Rolling his eyes

Hotaru glarred back, "i collect interest" she said, ignoring the comment Natsume just gave her.

_Where is that baka girl? Usually she's the one excited when it's my birthday…_

* * *

Mikan woke up from her alarm clock, _already 1pm!_

She quickly got dressed and grabbed her newspaper ball on her way out. When she walked to the sakura tree expecting to see Natsume, she saw Luna.

"What is that newspaper ball behind your back and who are you going to give it to?" she glared.

"I-it's for N-natsume…."

"My advice is to not give it to him because if you do, **he** and **you** will get hurt" Luna said, taking a step closer to Mikan.

"That's just what I think, go ahead and give it to him for all I care" Luna smirked, glarring at Mikan again as she causiously walked away.

Mikan froze, _protect my friends…._

She turned around and slowly walked back to her room.

_Luna's right…I'm such an idiot…_

When she reached her room, she took out the newspaper ball and threw it into the trashcan as tears flowed down her cheek.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! heh... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know im making the plot too fast…BUT! Im really impatient….lol ok so I'll TRY to slow it down….**

* * *

_Mikan froze, protect my friends…._

_Instead of going to Natsume's room, she went back to hers._

_Luna's right…I'm such an idiot…_

_She took out the newspaper ball and threw it into her trashcan._

* * *

"_Mi—kan?" asked a voice._

"_Come follow us Mikan!"_

_"..."_

"_Who a-are you?"_

_It was pitch black and Mikan couldn't see anything…_

"_Over here!"_

_Footsteps were heard, and Mikan tried to follow them._

"_W-wait!" she cried._

Mikan woke up, her bed was wet (NO she didn't pee…)

_Just a dream…_

She turned on the lights and looked at her trashcan; the present was still lying there, untouched.

_4:30_

Mikan yawned and decided to take a shower. When she came out, she remembered that it was Sunday, which meant 'no school'.

_Aw, my eyes are puffy……_

……_.. I wonder what the dream was about…._

She decided to pretend that she forgot it was Natsume's birthday and took the present out of her trashcan.

_If im not going to give it to him, then I'll just use it myself!_

For some reason, her face began to boil,

_Why am I so angry?!!?_

She sighed and plopped onto her bed, all of a sudden, the phone began to ring.

"H-hello?" cried a voice, almost like a whisper.

"Who is this?"

"S-sakura! Come quickly! Na-natsume…he won't wake up!"

Mikan began to panic, playing the 'what if' game to herself.

_Wait a minute! Why would __I__ care?! He should just ask Luna to come!_

"Why me?" Mikan asked in jealousy, she stood up akwardly and tripped over her phone.

"Becau—sakura? Are you alright?"

_OWWW_

"Oww! Just ask Luna! She's Natsume's girlfriend now right?"

She could hear the voice breathing, "well, you see, L-luna's already here…a-and she's _not _Natsume's girlfriend"

Mikan couldn't hold in her anger any longer, "WELL THEN WHY ASK ME TO COME? LUNA'S ALREADY BY HIS SIDE!" she slammed the phone down making a loud click noise.

Mikan sighed, "why am I so worried, just forget it Mikan!"

* * *

"Na-natsume, please be alright" Ruka whispered. 

He was in Natsume's room holding the phone, Natsume was talking in his sleep but no matter how hard they tried to wake him up, it didn't work; even Hotaru couldn't wake him up.

"Sweet dreams, Natsume..." smirked Luna.

* * *

**THANKS EVERYONE FORRR your REVIEWS! they are awesome and I'll try using those advices…well now I know permy and shadows names )**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

_He was in Natsume's room holding the phone, Natsume was talking in his sleep but no matter how hard they tried to wake him up, it didn't work; even Hotaru couldn't wake him up. _

"

* * *

Mikan couldn't sit still, _I hope Natsume's alright…_

…

_What if he's in coma!?_

_What if Luna is doing something to him?!?!_

_WHAT IF HE DIED!_

Mikan couldn't take it any longer; she _had_ to find out if Natsume was alright. She quickly got dressed and headed to the door.

_Natsume, please wait for me…don't die!_

The door to Natsume's room quickly opened, Mikan was now in panic, unfortunately, she opened the door a little TOO fast and it hit Natsume's wall leaving a dent.

"Whoops…"

Lucky for Mikan, no one seemed to notice.

"Sakura! You're here!" Ruka smiled.

"Baka, you're late" Hotaru said, taking a picture of the dent Mikan made.

_If I take a picture of this then Mikan will owe money to Natsume, OR Mikan owe money to ME_

Hotaru giggled scaring everyone around her.

"NATSUME DON'T DIE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO ME!" cried Mikan.

Everyone sweat drops

"Umm, Sakura, he won't die…" Ruka said, trying to calm her down.

Mikan looked confused.

"So, Sakura, you finally decided to come….can I talk to you outside?" asked Luna suspiciously.

"Oh?...Okay…?"

Sumire looked up, "Sakura this is your entire fault! Look at what you did to **my** Natsume!"

Mikan forgot that Luna wanted to speak to her, without realizing, she felt someone pulling her shirt. Before she knew it, she was outside of Natsume's room.

"why did you show up?" Luna asked, pinning her to the wall.

"I-I was worried that Natsume m-might di-"

"Like I said, if you want him to die, I suggest you don't talk to anyone anymore" Luna answered calmly.

Mikan began to panic, she had enough to deal with and already another weight was weighing her down.

"G-gomena-"

"[shut up and [leave"

Mikan slowly began to nod. Right when Luna let go of her, she ran to find the nearest exit.

_This is strange, I don't feel like I'm moving myself…_

Luna came back into Natsume's room.

"Where's Sakura?" Sumire.

"She said she had a little errand to run" a smile crept over Luna's face.

"o-oh…"

_That's strange, I thought Sakura really was worried about Natsume, and then she just leaves without saying goodbye…._

"Mi-kan…" Natsume murmured, sweating massively.

Sumire looked up, "no Natsume! My name is Sumire, not Mikan…"

"Natsume isn't _yours_ you know" Luna smirked.

Once again, Luna and Sumire began to fight until Hotaru pulled her baka gun at them. (Does she carry that thing everywhere with her?)

_Sakura, why did you leave? Natsume needs you…_

* * *

Mikan's legs were carrying her frantically everywhere and she couldn't stop running. 

_IM SO TIRED! I WISH I CAN STOP!_

Just then, Narumi sensei was walking down the hall.

"Good morning Mi---Kan?"

Narumi saw that Mikan was running full speed towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" she yelled panicking, if Narumi sensei moved, then she would crash into the wall, but if he didn't move she would push him down with her.

Narumi sensei was confused and remained standing. In a second or two, Mikan ended up smashing Narumi sensei.

"Eh, what's the rush Mikan?" he asked, looking at his bruise.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GO-"

Narumi laughed, "Its alright, were you running away from someone or something?"

Mikan shook her head and walked off leaving a very confused and bruised Narumi.

"Gomen, Narumi sensei…" she whispered.

* * *

**YAAA i finished 2 chapers in a row! heh...:) i hope its not that rushed...**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6…**

_Narumi laughed, "Its alright, were you running away from someone or something?"_

_Mikan shook her head and walked off leaving a very confused and bruised Narumi._

"

* * *

Three hours later, Natsume finally woke up seeing Ruka Sumire and Luna (Hotaru left) all sleeping.

_I guess Mikan didn't want to come…_

He got up trying to not wake anyone up and headed to the restroom.

The first person to wake up was Ruka, be began to blush when he realized that he slept with girls in the same room.

_Wait…where's Natsume!_

Of course no one knew that Luna was only pretending to be sleeping.

_So Ruka-pyon woke up?_

Luna silently smirked. (She likes to smirk too much...)

"Natsume…" Ruka whispered as silently as he could.

He heard water rushing out of the faucet inside the restroom.

_Maybe Natsume's in here…_

Ruka decided to take a quick peak when he felt someone's hand on his leg.

"Don't look into restrooms when someone's using it, its bad manners" replied Luna, still laying in her sleeping position.

Ruka was startled at first but began to calm down, "okay…"

All of a sudden, a loud bang came from inside the restroom. Ruka immediately stood up, but Luna was still holding his leg.

"Na-Natsume!! Are you alright?" he shouted.

_No answer_

"Let me go!"

Luna smirked, "_I SAID, _its bad **manners** if you look into restrooms when someone's using it!"

Ruka began to kick, "Luna! Natsume could get hurt! NATSUME!??!"

_No answer_

Unfortunately, Luna's grip was stronger then he thought, and no matter how hard he kicked or pulled, Luna simply did not let go.

"LUNA _PLEASE!_" Ruka began to get frustrated.

Luna began to laugh, "You amuse me Ruka-pyon"

He had no choice but to kick her. When he tried, Luna was too quick and held onto his foot.

"What the heck were you trying to do to me?" Luna glared at Ruka.

"Go-gomen…" Ruka sighed in defeat, worried about Natsume.

* * *

Mikan was resting under the Sakura tree, for some reason she felt that she needed to go back to Natsume's room.

_No, Mikan you can't! Luna's going to hurt your friends_

She looked up at the sky trying to hold back. Tears began to form, rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Sumire finally woke up for the raucous.

"W-what…happened?"

She caught Ruka and Luna in the most uncomfortable position, Luna was holding onto Ruka's leg and Ruka just tripped over her body now lying on the floor.

Sumire's eyes widened, "W-what are you guys doing?"

Luna giggled.

"Its n-not what you think!" Ruka managed to say lying.

Ruka began to blush madly and remembered why he was on the floor.

"L-let me go Luna! Natsume!!!"

"W-what happened to Natsume?" asked Sumire getting up.

Ruka was about to answer but for some reason he couldn't talk.

"Oh he went out for a walk, finally woke up" Luna said, giving an innocent smile to Sumire.

_Why can't I talk?_

"O-oh" Sumire just realized what Luna was doing to Ruka, "LET GO OF HIM!"

* * *

**I know, this one was a short chapter …I got tired of writing..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! I feel sooo happy! ) anyways, heres chapter 7! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_W-what happened to Natsume?" asked Sumire getting up._

_Ruka was about to answer but for some reason he couldn't talk._

"_Oh he went out for a walk, finally woke up" Luna said, giving an innocent smile to Sumire._

_Why can't I talk?_

"

* * *

Ruka started to hesitate, _my voice….why won't it come out?_

Luna somehow knew what he was thinking, and she smirked and laughed at him.

"LUNA! I MEAN IT! STOP MESSING WITH RUKA AND NATSUME! THEY'RE MINE!" Sumire shouted.

Luna glared, "Since when were they _**yours**_?"

"S-since….since 4th grade!"

Ruka starred embarrassed that they were talking about him…. well not him, but Natsume **and** him. Just then, he heard another sound coming from the restroom.

_Natsume…_

Ruka was still not able to speak, and this time, he couldn't even open his mouth.

_What's happening?! Why is Luna smiling?_

"d-did you guys hear something?" Sumire asked.

Ruka began to nod his head rapidly when he felt a sharp pain on his neck making it so he couldn't nod or even move his head.

"I didn't" Luna smiled.

_I need_ _to_ _go get Sakura…_

* * *

Mikan began to doze off to sleep, but for some reason something or rather someone was keeping her awake. 

"Natsume is that yo-"She looked up but realized that he wasn't there.

_Why do I feel like someone's here?_

After a couple of minutes she stood up, "Natsume's probably awake by now…" she said not realizing that she was wondering about the person she was trying to avoid.

Far off in the distance, she saw someone running towards her with someone behind following. The first one tripped over, and the second one held on to the first.

_w-who are they?_

Mikan began to walk towards them, but unfortunately, the second person was holding onto the first, walking away from Mikan.

* * *

"Luna let go of me!" Ruka yelled, _I have to get to Sakura…_

He turned around to see that Mikan was walking away from them. (So yeah the 2 people Mikan saw were actually Ruka and Luna)

"You're a naughty little boy, I told you not to run away" she said holding onto Ruka tightly.

No matter how hard Ruka tried, his arms couldn't break free, _why is she so strong?_

Ruka looked down; when he calmed down a bit Luna began to loosen up her grip on him. When Ruka had the chance, his barley broke free from her, and began running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the direction Mikan went.

"Hmm, does he love her that much? I think this will be a fun experiment…" Luna smirked letting him run away. When Ruka was no longer visible, Luna went straight to Natsume's restroom.

"Hope you get comfy in there, my black cat" she smiled looking down at Natsume who was tied from head to toe.

"Let me go you jerk! (Sorry, im not going to let little 11 year olds swear…)" He said, barley talking under his taped mouth.

Luna laughed, "So _this_ is your restroom key?" she asked holding up a silver key.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"Thought so" Luna smiled and leaned over to kiss Natsume on his forehead. (Hahaha!)

Natsume kicked furiously.

"Don't waste your energy, save it for later…you'll need it" Luna locked the door and put the key in her pocket.

* * *

**MWAHAHA yes i know its sick..(the kissing part) but that was fun! Because of the reviews i just created chapter 7...heh ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone but I wont be able to write stories through august 10-15… (Going on vacation!) unless I have time to use the computer..and if the computer has internet…lol**

* * *

_Luna laughed, "So this is your restroom key?" she asked holding up a silver key._

_Natsume's eyes widened._

"_Thought so" Luna smiled and leaned over to kiss Natsume on his forehead. (Hahaha!)_

_Natsume kicked furiously._

_"Don't waste your energy, save it for later…you'll need it" Luna locked the door and put the key in her pocket._

* * *

Mikan began looking around for her friends, _I haven't seen them all day…._

Just then Luna came out from behind a tree, "Hello Sakura…" she smiled and walked away.

"W-wait! I-I um……d-do you know w-where Natsume…is?" asked Mikan hesitantly.

Luna frowned, "You mean you didn't meet him yet? He told me that he was going to look for you…oh well he probably lied, did you know that now he always uses you as an excuse?"

Mikan began to turn red, "no, I didn't meet him…"

Luna smiled, "well im going to go now, oh and I think I told you this before, but you shouldn't talk to your friends so often or go looking for them"

Luna turned around and headed to the school building, just then Mikan saw something in her back pocket that caught her eyes.

_What is that shiny thing…._

Just then Ruka came running towards her; he had mud all over his clothes.

"S-sakura….." he whispered.

"Ruka-pyon! What happened to you?!"

Ruka looked up, "I-I was looking _everywhere_ for you…."

He bent down on his knees and began to breathe loudly.

"What…what is it?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Hesintrouble…."

"W-what…?"

"Na-natsume….trouble"

Mikan, because she was not so smart, still didn't know what Ruka was talking about.

"Um, c-can you repeat that again?"

"NATSUME IS IN TROUBLE!" he shouted this time.

Mikan jumped back, "oh, why—what hap—where is he?"

"In his room…Luna…" his voice faded off.

"Now now Ruka, no need to tell her everything…" Luna smirked from behind a tree.

"j-just go…" he mumbled while lifting his hand towards Natsume's room.

Mikan nodded and ran to the direction Ruka pointed.

* * *

When she was inside the room, no one was there. 

_Is Ruka serious? There's no one here!_

"Hello??" Mikan asked.

_Oh crap, I need to go pee…I hope Natsume won't mind if I use his restroom…_

She quickly ran to the restroom but noticed that the door was locked.

"Eh?! Why is the door locked?" Mikan pulled and pulled and accidentally broke the door knob.

_Wh-whoops……_

Mikan peeped through the door hold and saw a half unconscious Natsume lying on the ground.

"N-NATSUME!" Mikan screamed.

She looked around to see if she can open the door without using the key. Then she saw a kitchen knife.

_Grandpa told me not to use knifes….IM SO SORRY GRANDPA!_

Mikan quickly grabbed the largest knife and went charging to the door. Just then, Ruka and Hotaru came rushing in.

"_Baka_…didn't your grandpa tell you **not** to use knifes?" Hotaru said, taking out one of her inventions.

"Y-yes…but this was an emergency!" Mikan pulled on the knife, but it didn't come out.

"Eh, Hotaru, the knife is stuck…"

Hotaru sighed, "Move" she said, pushing Mikan out of the way.

She brought her new invention close to the door and pulled the trigger, the door bursted open, or actually _shattered_ open. Natsume opened his eyes,

"EH! RUKA! HOTARU! NATSUME ISN'T DEAD!" Mikan happily pranced around.

"_Baaaaka…._" Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun.

Ruka rushed in and untied Natsume,

"H-how did you get tied up like this?"

"How did **you** get mud all over your clothes?"

Ruka looked down, embarrassed he began to blush.

When Natsume was untied, he couldn't move.

"Ne, ne Natsume…how did you get tied up? And who did this?" Mikan asked, worried.

"Mind your own business strawberries" Natsume said getting up.

To everyone's surprise, Mikan did not yell or get mad, but remained emotionless.

"Im fine, but who ever broke my door is going to pay for this"

* * *

**That's it folks! End of chapter 8! Ya to my surprise, it was longer then expected... I'll try to finish a lot of chapters before I leave tomorrow…;)**


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS EVERYONE! I LOVE REVIEWS! 

* * *

"_Ne, ne Natsume…how did you get tied up? And who did this?" Mikan asked, worried._

"_Mind your own business strawberries" Natsume said getting up._

_To everyone's surprise, Mikan did not yell or get mad, but remained emotionless._

"

* * *

Mikan looked down at the calm Natsume; _He's defiantly hiding something…and im going to find out what that is…._

**A few minutes later….**

"Natsume I'll help you clean your room" Ruka answered.

"I guess I will too, after all, I did put a knife in your door…and kind of broke your door knob..." Mikan said, looking down.

"Well you guys have fun, im going to my lab"

Everyone glanced at Hotaru

"Idiot, you're the one who shattered my door into pieces!"

"If it weren't for **me** you would still be stuck in that restroom of yours!" Hotaru said glaring at Natsume.

"Hn..."

"You're coming with me" Hotaru said, pointing at Ruka.

Ruka looked up, "but I said that I'll help Natsume with…"

Hotaru lifted up a photo into the air; it was a picture of Ruka sleeping while holding onto his teddy.

Ruka's face flushed red, "IMAI! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE! GIVE IT BACK!" he said, chasing Hotaru desperately.

Within a second or two, Hotaru and Ruka were out the door leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"Ne Natsume, I-im sorry…" Mikan said while sweeping the floor.

Natsume looked up, "I'm going to go out, I need some fresh air"

"W-wait! I'll go with you!" cried Mikan _I need to protect him no matter what…_

"Tch, clean up my room first"

Mikan looked around her, the room was a mess.

"B-but…"

Natsume smirked and left his room.

_That IDIOT!_ Mikan bit her lips remembering the words of not bringing attention to herself.

* * *

Natsume closed the door lightly; he turned around face to face with Tsubasa.

"What do you want idiot"

"Natsume you could show at least a little respect to your sempai…" Tsubasa whined.

"tch, whatever"

"So tell me, how did you get locked up in your restroom?" he asked, ever since he transferred to the dangerous abilities class, he always stood by Natsume.

"Why don't you just leave me alone you baka" Natsume said, giving him his famous glare.

"Tell me, or else I'll tell your friends about what happened that night inside the warp hole."

**(I forgot what chapter that was in, was it called the warp hole? Anyways this might be a spoiler….Tsubasa saw Natsume throw up blood in that chapter)**

"Look, that stupid girl just set up a trap and when I went into the restroom, I was tied up"

Tsubasa sighed, "You and Mikan are the only target that **she** is aiming for, keep a close eye on Mikan for me"

"Hn…" Natsume said, trying to walk away from Tsubasa.

Unfortunately, he kept following Natsume who eventually became very pissed.

"Leave me alone Andou!" he said burning his sleeve.

"AHHH! FIRE! FIREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume got pissed off again, "SHUTUP!" he said

"Just call me sempai and I'll leave you alone" Tsubasa grinned.

Natsume turned around and glared at him.

"Alright fine…I'll make you call me sempai one day!" and with this, Tsubasa turned around and walked away.

Just then, someone giggled, "that was amusing Natsume, I'll let you rest for a bit, but in the mean time I'll have some fun with Sakura and Nogi..."

"Leave them alone…"

Luna laughed, "I'm just going to _play_ with them…nothing harmful right? Im still surprised you managed to get out of your _own_ bathroom!" Luna fell on the floor hysterically laughing at him.

Natsume remained silent and began to walk towards his Sakura tree ignoring Luna.

"Just remember while im not here to be with you, don't waste your time trying to protect your friends…you know that you will _always_ fail" Luna grinned and walked away.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOLKS! End of chapter 9 ******** !...anyways chapter 10 will be out shortly….! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait…I was in florida! Mmm but im back..soooo here is-- ...**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_Natsume remained silent and began to walk towards his Sakura tree ignoring Luna._

"_Just remember while im not here to be with you, don't waste your time trying to protect your friends…you know that you will __always_

* * *

Mikan finally finished cleaning Natsume's room, _That BAKA! ALWAYS MAKING ME DO HIS CHOIRS!_

Her face flushed red as she stomped out of his room. When she got outside, she looked up at the sky; _it looks like its going to rain…._

Mikan walked towards the Northern Forest, _I've been protecting everyone, but Natsume still goes on missions…_

Mikan sighed and looked for Mr. Bear to ask him about Luna (she somehow found out that Mr. Bear knew Luna) forgetting that she was supposes to go to Natsume after she cleaned up his room.

Without noticing, she tripped over a rock and fell face down onto the damp forest floor. Mikan brushed her skirt as she began to stand up, her face was covered in mud and a few scratches were on her face.

_OWWWWWIEEEEEEE! Why don't I ever watch where im going??!_

Mikan dozed off and before long, the sky grew dark and a water droplet fell on Mikan's muddy head. She quickly glanced back to reality when she noticed that she had no idea where she was. The forest grew darker by the minute and Mikan began to shiver.

"H-helloo?" she called, her voice echoed through the forest, but there was no reply.

Her vision blurred and tears started to drip down her face.

"M-Mr. Bear?"

_No answer…_

"A-anyone?"

* * *

Natsume looked up from his Sakura tree, _Where is that baka girl? Did Luna do anything to her?_

He took shelter under the leaves from the pouring rain, _that idiot! Selfish to make others worry about her….hmph she's probably with Ruka or Imai…_

Natsume began to walk to the dormitories water splashing and soaking his legs every time he walked across a puddle, but he didn't care, the main thing on his mind was Mikan.

"NATSUME!" someone called

Natsume turned around and saw Ruka running towards him, his face full of worried expressions, his body and clothes were soaked wet as if he just came out of the shower. Natsume remained silent but began to walk towards him.

"S-sakura! She's missing!"

Natsume tried to act emotionless, but anyone can clearly see that he was shocked. Anna came running behind Ruka, her neck had strange marks

"N-no…She's fine! She's just in-in the….restroom….yeah! The restroom…s-so don't worry…l-lets go back in, it's raining and we are all getting soaked" Her eyes widened slowly turning her body around to walk away. Natsume and Ruka starred at her knowing that something was different.

* * *

Mikan was covered with a blanket and in front of a fireplace when she woke up. _W-where am I?_

She looked around for a second knowing that this place was very familiar. Just then, a brown shape came walking towards her holding a tray of tea.

"M-Mr. Bear!" Mikan nearly shouted, she never has been so happy to see the bear who always wanted to hurt her. He set the tray down, and began pouring tea into a little cup.

"So you want to know about Luna…" a strange voice spoke, Mikan's eyes became wide looking for the source of the voice.

_M-Mr. Bear can TALK??!_

* * *

**Yeah end of chapter 10…sorry if its short…..again…..but I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah I know..it took a long time…heh..but I was too busy reading chapter 85!!! And then sleeping………hahaha..ha..ok…well then..heres chapter 11! **

* * *

"_M-Mr. Bear!" Mikan nearly shouted, she never has been so happy to see the bear who always wanted to hurt her. He set the tray down, and began pouring tea into a little cup._

"_So you want to know about Luna…" a strange voice spoke, Mikan's eyes became wide looking for the source of the voice._

_M-Mr. Bear can TALK??! _

* * *

"Mr. Bear! I think there is someone in your house!" Mikan answered, shivering. 

"You idiot…"

"WH-who said that?!" Her voice was rising, all of a sudden, Mikan felt a sharp pain while lifting into the air.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! Mr. Bear! W-why…" Mikan began to whine

"Well at least you're acting like yourself again…keep it down, people might hear you…your friends miss you, you know, the real you"

_Is Mr. Bear talking??!! SO I WAS RIGHT!...but since when was he so nice?_

"Was that …you ….Mr. Bear?"

All that was heard was the rain dropping on the roof top, the fire cracking, and Mr. Bear clinking tea cups together to pour tea in.

"well if its you…" Mikan began, "I-its true, I kind of guessed that my friends worried about me, but I can't do anything…" So Mikan told Mr. Bear all about how she couldn't because Luna would kill her or such and such, and before she knew it, she forgot the reason why she came to see Mr. Bear in the first place...

"Well, thank you for the tea Mr. Bear! I guess I'll be heading off…" Mikan was happy that she was able to talk to someone for a long time, her mind felt much less cramped.

_Hmm…what __was I going to ask Mr. Bear?...oh well…he helped me a lot anyways…_

* * *

"Oi! Anna! (Don't know what Natsume calls her) Where the heck is Polka? She's still not back from the restroom!" Natsume asked, trying to not act worried. 

"Umm…S-she told me that she needed to go sleep….because she was…tired…." Anna replied, she still had strange marks on her neck.

"I'm sure she's fine too, I saw her walking to her room" Luna smirked, appearing out of no where.

Ruka was too surprised to do anything, when he saw that Natsume was leaving, he stood up and began to walk when he felt someone pulling, or rather dragging him away.

"**Do Not** follow Natsume…"

Ruka opened his eyes and saw Luna holding his neck. Strange enough, he remained calm and listened to Luna's order.

* * *

Natsume Slammed open the door that lead to Mikan's room. Her bed was a mess and clothes were everywhere. 

_Well that makes sense, she would never clean up her room._

He tried his best to remain calm but he couldn't stop worrying and panicking, when something caught his eyes. He turned around and saw a newspaper ball inside the trash can with a little paper attached to one side:

'_To Natsume, HAPPY BRITHDAY!_

_-From Mikan'_

"Looks like she can't even spell birthday correctly…"

_So she really did buy me a birthday present…._

Natsume bent down and took the newspaper ball out of the can, he slowly began to unwrap it when he heard footsteps coming towards Mikan's room. To his surprised Mikan was standing there dripping wet and looking surprised.

"Na-cough-natsume!" she whispered, coughing again.

"What the heck are you doing up so late! You idiot!" Natsume said, still holding the present.

Mikan looked at his hand and saw what he was holding, "P-put that-cough-DOWN!-cough-cough-I-its not for you…"

Natsume smirked, "then why does it say 'To Natsume'?"

Mikan remained silent a little too long, "M-my –cough- cousin's name is also Natsume…"

Natsume knew, of course, that this was his birthday present, but he was upset that Mikan did not give it to him, he was going to keep questioning her on the birthday present, but he decided to let her rest.

"Fine then…" Natsume threw the present back into the trash.

But little did they know that someone was eavesdropping from the otherside of the wall.

"This might be fun…" a voice said, her lips forming into a grin.

* * *

**MWAAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHA! Ok look out for chapter 12! Hahah…haa…**


	12. Chapter 12

**eH...i got tired of writing..so i rested a bit..sorry bout that!**

_

* * *

_

_Natsume knew, of course, that this was his birthday present, but he was upset that Mikan did not give it to him, he was going to keep questioning her on the birthday present, but he decided to let her rest._

"_Fine then…" Natsume threw the present back into the trash._

_But little did they know that someone was eavesdropping from the otherside of the wall._

"

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"ah..g-gomen" Mikan coughed.

"tch, like I care, y-you sound sick, get some rest polka"

Mikan looked up, _did I just hear Natsume caring about me?_

"H-hai…" she whispered.

The both of them stood there in awkward silence, "W-well, better go then" Natsume smirked and headed towards the door.

"W-wait!-cough-"

"I, I mean, thanks…"

Natsume smirked again and left. Mikan turned off the lights and headed towards her bed, just then, the door opened but no one was there.

"_H-hello?"_ Mikan whispered, scared that it might be a ghost.

Two pares of glowing eyes were walking towards her, -step-step-step-

"W-who are yoou…."

Mikan felt someone touching her neck as she fell unconscious from fright.

"Idiot.." the voice said.

* * *

The next morning…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed, heard by everyone.

Mikan looked into the mirror, and saw strange marks on her neck. She forgot that she wasn't supposed to bring attention to herself.

_W-what is this? What happened last night? How come I don't remember anything!?_

She quickly got dressed, trying to cover the marks on her neck; _I hope the scarf in the middle of summer_

* * *

Mikan began to feel light headed, and because she was dumb, she didn't know that she was sick. She entered class without saying good morning to even her friend Hotaru, and didn't talk the whole day. Natsume was always with Luna, so Mikan never got to talk to him. Hotaru blackmailed Ruka to follow her when Mikan went outside to get some fresh air.(ok now breath..)

_I feel sick…_ Mikan thought, while sitting on a park bench.

"Hello Sakura…" Luna grinned while walking up to her.

Mikan looked up in panic and sneezed right onto Luna's face.

"Ah! Gomen..."

Luna glared while whipping her face with a handkerchief, "You idiot, doing this on purpose? I knew it; you act JUST like your mother"

"Eh, I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose…I'm really sorry"

Luna smirked, "You know, Natsume told me that he went to your room yesterday…"

Mikan looked up,

"He told me that you acted like a complete moron, and that despised you, he also told me that he's trying to ignore you, but that it was hard because you always tried to talk to him"

_H-he wouldn't…_

Ruka and Hotaru were behind a bush listening silently in shock.

Mikan covered her face with her bangs.

"So what im _trying_ to say is, stop talking to Natsume, **You know that's not how things work…"**

Mikan opened her mouth but nothing came out, _why cant I talk? I-I feel sick!_

Before long, she felt something coming up and she barfed onto Luna.

"EW! You IDIOT!" Luna screamed for help, just then Jinno sensei came running towards them.

"Sensei! I was trying to be friendly to Sakura, but she told me that she didn't need friends and she barfed on me on purpose!"

Jinno turned to look at Mikan, "is this true?"

Mikan again tried to say something but nothing came out. Just then, Hotaru and Ruka jumped up from behind a bush.

"No, it's not true" Hotaru glared at Jinno.

"Well **if** it's not true, Mikan, I suggest you speak up" he said, getting impatient.

Mikan starred in horror, not being able to say or speak, she looked down again, covering her bangs.

"Mikan tell him you baka!" Hotaru said glaring at Mikan.

"…"

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"…"

This went on for a while until Jinno got tired, "Well then _Miss _Sakura! You will have detention for a whole week!" with this, he stomped off with Luna to get her cleaned.

"Ne, S-sakura, is something wrong?" Ruka asked worried.

"…"

"_Baka"_ Hotaru whispered, walking away dragging Ruka with her.

"I- Imai, shouldn't we help Sakura?"

Hotaru glared at Ruka, "Well isn't it obvious that she's not going to say anything? We're going to my lab now; it cost 1,000 rabbits for you to get in by the way…"

_Why couldn't I say anything? Is Hotaru mad at me now?_

Mikan began to walk back to her room when she felt barf coming up her throat again. She quickly ran towards the nearest bush and….(you know what happened) after this, Mikan got up, _Am I spinning myself? Why can't I stop?_

Everything went black, and Mikan lay unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry that there wasn't much of Natsume in this chapter…**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry guys! was busy for a WHILE...so i couldn't really write much...(as you can see) but i'll restart soon..so dont go running off yet!


	14. Chapter 13

_Why couldn't I say anything? Is Hotaru mad at me now?_

_Mikan began to walk back to her room when she felt barf coming up her throat again. She quickly ran towards the nearest bush and….(you know what happened) after this, Mikan got up, __Am I spinning myself? Why can't I stop?_

* * *

Chapter 13

When she woke up, everything was pitch black.

_Its so cold…_

She tightly hugged her knees while shivering.

_No one will understand…this feeling I have, I feel like I just died a second ago…_

Mikan stood up, she could see nothing, she tried waving her hands in front of her face a couple times, but couldn't even make out the shape of her hands.

_Maybe this is how Natsume feels, this feeling of being alone…_

She walked a couple steps, hearing her own footsteps; her head down. She felt something in front of her, feeling her way around.

_What is this? Is it a pole? What would a pole be doing in the middle of a forest? Then why does it feel like medal? _

Then she heard voices, but they weren't human, Mikan shivered and walked backwards afraid something might attack her. She soon bumped into a tree, and jumped in shock.

_C-CALM DOWN MIKAN! _

Her teeth were now chattering. She walked a few steps, only this time a bit faster, the voices were closer now.

"Who are you? S-SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed.

Of course since it was pitch dark, she couldn't see anything. Then she bumped into a tree again, screaming and running as fast as her legs could carry her. Mikan stumbled over rocks and tripped over the root of a large tree causing mud to get all over her clothes and face.

_Help me, help me Natsume!_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, the Northern forest was too big for her to find the way back to campus.

"Who do you think you can mess with Sakura?" laughed two strange voices.

_Who's voice is that? It sounds like Natsume, only deeper, the other one sound like Luna…_

"Ne Sakura, your plans are all over now, it was fun playing with you though" smirked the second voice.

Mikan shivered, "L-Luna?"

"Who do you think you are to be calling me by my first name?" roared Luna.

Mikan's body began to feel warm again, "So it is you Luna! Please help me! I can't see anything!"

There was silence, "You do know that its 4 PM right? The suns still out…"

The first voice laughed, "Oh, I just couldn't leave a peaceful little girl to sleep like that"

"W-who are you!"

"Me? You want to know who _I_ am? Why don't you just ask your mom and dad? Oh that's right, your dads dead and your mom works for the AAO" He laughed.

"W-what are you talking about!? My parents are stars! S-show yourselves!. Please…"

They both laughed, "We're right in front of your very own eyes, or are you dense enough to not know what happened?"

"W-what…do you mean?"

"I'm sorry principal, but she is very dense"

"P-principal?" _That's a little boy's voice though…_

"Yes, I am in fact the principal, and if you don't do _exactly_ as told, I'm going to have to do some _things_ with your little friends" he laughed again

"W-what? What are you going to do to my friends…" Mikan said stepping back.

Before the principal could answer, someone from the branches of the trees stepped down.

"Leave her alone you bakas!"

_NATSUME!_

"N-natsume! Is that you? Is that really you?" tears quickly flowed down her cheeks.

"You really are a baka, just get out of here!"

Unfortunatly, Natsume didn't know that Mikan was blinded.

"B-but,"

"NOW!"

Mikan hurriedly turned around and crashed into a tree.

"O-oWWW!"

The principal smirked, and Luna giggled.

"What the heck is wrong with you polka?!"

The principal stepped forward, "I just wanted to try an experiment on her, and guess what? You're next"

* * *

YAYA! chapter 13 is finnally complete! )


	15. Chapter 14

**SOOO sorry guys! heres chapter 14 though, and a little something to refreshen our minds...**

_

* * *

_

_Mikan hurriedly turned around and crashed into a tree._

"_O-oWWW!"_

_The principal smirked, and Luna giggled._

"_What the heck is wrong with you polka?!"_

* * *

Chapter 14…

Natsume's eyes widened, "w-what did you do to her!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the word 'payback'?"

Mikan trembled, _this is the first time I met the principal, what does he mean?_

The principal laughed as if he read Mikan's mind, "I will not ever let _this_ happen to me again" , "thank you Luna for all your help, but I don't need you anymore."

The principal shoved Luna to the ground making her scream in pain.

Mikan frowned, "DON'T DO THAT TO LUNA YOU BAKA!"

Whoever the principal was, Mikan didn't like him one bit.

"Shutup!" Natsume said, turning to look at Mikan.

The principal bent down and whispered something into Luna's ear. Her eyes widened. Her body began to tremble as she dropped to the ground. Luna was silent, and stopped trembling, she stopped doing everything. There was silence while the wind blew.

"W-what happened? Natsume! Are you there! NA-"Mikan began to scream.

"I SAID SHUTUP!" Natsume began to turn red.

The principal laughed, "You know, you two would make a good couple, but you see little boy, I don't have much time with me, I'm a very busy man"

His hands shot up and began to glow; the light began to get bigger and bigger as it expanded everything around him except for Luna and Mikan. Natsume turned around in panic.

"Mikan! MIKAN!" he yelled, his voice getting quieter every time he yelled her name.

_Natsume…he…he... my name…._ "Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

Silence…

* * *

"What did you do?! Where am I?!" Natsume yelled.

"Your big mouth is hurting my ears, please quiet down" the principal smiled.

"SHUTUP AND ANSWER ME!" Natsume said, pulling fire out of his fingertips.

"You know you have a lot of guts for your age, now I suggest _you_ Shutup, your girlfriend is fine"

The principal teleported to Natsume's side and held onto his arm, Natsume felt as if something was draining out of him, before long the principals hands shot up reveling fire.

Natsume's eyes widened, "how…you…"

The principal smirked, "yes, I took something of yours, you know this _thing _isn't that bad, I mean your alice"

* * *

**HEHE...short chapter, i was having some trouble to what i should make the prinipals alice, butttt i think i have it alright, )**


	16. Chapter 15

**YUPYUP! heres chapter 15 for everyone!**_

* * *

_

_The principal smirked, "yes, I took something of yours, you know this thing isn't that bad, I mean your Alice"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

Natsume began to panic, the principal was much stronger then he was and had very rare and too many Alices. He closed his eyes, about to give up when a sudden light appeared inside his head,

_Don't give up Natsume…_

_You should smile more often! Someday, I'll make it happen.._

_Natsume, I used to be scared of you, but now that I know you, you aren't a bad person…_

_Ne, Natsume! Lets go to central town together!_

_Natsume, Natsume..._

He opened his eyes, somewhat feeling more strength.

* * *

Mikan saw strange light that permeated throughout the whole forest, she squinted to get a better look, and within a blink of an eye, the light was gone, taking Natsume and the Principal with it

_What did I just see?_

_When did it get so light?_

_I couldn't see anything, but how come I can see everything now?_

Her mind was racing faster then she was, but that wasn't the main problem. She turned around,

"LUNA!"

Mikan galloped to where Luna was laying, silent. Her vision blurred as her trembling hand reached over to touch her.

"Luna?" she squeaked.

As if on cue, Luna's eyes began to open, she turned her head slowly to become face to face with Mikan.

"I…I'm sorry…." She whispered, so faintly that Mikan couldn't understand.

"LUNA!" Mikan gasped as she reached over to hug the girl whom hated her the whole time in the academy.

Mikan's shoulder became wet and cold when the wind blew, she looked to her side and saw that it was soaked, turning to look at Luna, and she saw something that burst her heart. There in her hands laid a girl that did no longer breath or move, but only tears that streamed down her cheek. Mikan began to tremble, her lips quivered to even think about what just happened.

"LUNA! WAKE UP!" she cried as she shook Luna gently.

* * *

"You're the idiot that's been ruining my life since I stepped into this academy…" Natsume glared.

The principal laughed, "I guess you can say that heh?"

There was silence for a minute or two.

"What do you want from that girl?"

"I thought I already replied to this question, I want _revenge_, but it looks like I'll have to get through you first, don't I?"

"You catch on fast" Natsume said trying to think up ideas to help his Mikan.

The principal smirked as if he knew what Natsume was thinking, "No matter what you do I will _always _get to your girlfriend, and you will _never_ succeed"

Natsume gritted his teeth, he _hated_ it when some said the word 'never'.

"I hope you know that you really can't do anything, without your alice you are completely _useless_"

_We'll see about that_

Natsume quickly looked up breathing in and went dashing towards the principal.

* * *

**I know, the chapters kinda weird, i just watched an anime and its stuck in my head, when i finished writing this i just realized its really similar to the anime...hehe**


	17. Chapter 16

**Elloo! Sorry about the EXTRA LATE CHAPTER! Im getting lazier every single day…plus im catching up on some new anime

* * *

**

_Natsume gritted his teeth, he hated it when some said the word 'never'._

"_I hope you know that you really can't do anything, without your alice you are completely useless"_

_We'll see about that_

_Natsume quickly looked up breathing in and went dashing towards the principal.

* * *

_

Chapter 16

The principal was shocked, his eyes widened as he jumped back away from the charging boy coming straight at him.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but if you hurt polka I will _kill_ you!"

The principal kept dodging Natsume as Natsume tried to give quick punches towards him.

He smirked, "If you want to know who I am I will tell you, I do not want to hurt you, im sure you'll understand if you hear about what your girlfriend did to me"

Natsume stopped, frozen as he looked at the principal.

"Well finally! Are you calm now? But just in case-"

He teleported behind natsume and temporarily paralyzed him at the spot. Natsume struggled, trying to more or break away from his alice.

"Quit trying so hard! Anyways you're probably wondering why such a young person could ever be a principal in just a secret and highly crucial school."

"tch, not really" Natsume glared at him admitting defeat that he could no longer move.

The principal smirked, ignoring his comment, "Well you see, _her_ mother happened to go to this very school, she had the steal alice and I was in her grade at that time. I decided to play a **little** trick on her, that baka immediately touched me and took away my alice!"

"at least _one_ of my alices anyway" he whispered.

"that alice lets me change into any age I want, I guess it can be 'messing with time', but because of that, I am stuck in this stupid form for the rest of my life! I have to _live _with this misery, I knew immediately that her daughter was planning to do something right when she entered this school, that's why I need your help, if you help me defeat that ignorant girl, I'll give back your alice"

Natsume hesitated, he knew that Mikan would never do anything that cruel, plus she was to dense to plan something from someone like the principal…but his alice was his life..

"no…" Natsume answered.

* * *

"Luna…" Mikan shredded tears from her eyes; she was like a bursting dam that was overflowed with tears.

All of a sudden, Luna's face began to glow; actually her whole body began to glow! Mikan stepped backwards surprised. Luna began to glow so brightly that Mikan had to squint to see her. In a matter of seconds the glow died off and there laid a strange woman.

"L-Luna?" Mikan squeaked.

The women opened her eyes and stood up as if nothing as happened, her hair was covering her face so Mikan couldn't see anything.

"Thankyou, Mikan-chan" The women brushed her hair away from her face.

Mikan gasped, "LUNA!?!"

* * *

**WHOAA THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT HAHA..HA…YES ****I am following the manga a tad bit different if you can tell hehe**


End file.
